Avoision
by Budding-Author4
Summary: How to avoid crazy paparazzi. Sam/Jake Slash Lemon PWP *oneshot*


_**Jordan: Meaningless sex.**_

_**Seth: To make us drool.**_

__

**J&S: And we don't own Twilight.**

* * *

_**Sam POV**_

Jake just had to take that acting gig up in Seattle. So now when he comes to school we have to keep the paparazzo at bay.

Today Jake and I ended up in a bathroom stall with me sitting down in my boxers and him hiding his legs by sitting in my lap.

"Is anyone in there?" Stupid fuckers always show up.

I tried to disguise my voice.

"Just me, but trust me," Add a little groan. "You don't want to come in."

I heard them run out the door and Jake and I started laughing.

When I tried to pull my pants up, he grabbed my arms and pushed them against the wall.

"Sam, when did you start looking so," He moved next to my ear. "Hot."

"Jake, I." My sentence was cut off by a moan as he started to scratch his nails down my back.

"We can't." Another moan as he started to nibble on my neck.

"Not here." This time I was cut off as he placed his lips on mine.

His tongue was begging for entrance. This was my time to choose.

I parted my lips slightly and he darted in.

A moan fell from my lips during the kiss.

"Jake."

He smirked and lifted our shirts off.

His warm breath was once again on my ear. "Do you want me Sam?"

I just nodded.

He grinded against me. I could feel his warmth through those ever so thin gym shorts.

"Say it." He bit my lip.

"Yes." He chuckled as he ran his nails down my back again.

"Yes what?" His teeth moved to my nipple.

"Shit, I want you Jake." I moaned again as he moved back and blew cold air.

"Okay then." His hands dove into my boxers. Both hands were cupping my balls as he pulled down the cloth with his teeth.

I was moaning so much that I might've forgotten whether his name was Jake or Jesus.

He was licking a trail up my legs and over my abs.

"Jake stop teasing me."

I meant to sound fierce, but it was just a whimper.

He stood up. "You mean like this?" He bit into my neck.

Damn that was going to leave a mark.

"Or like this?"

He lowered down onto his knees and kissed he tip of me before teasing the slit with his tongue. I barely had time to moan before he raked his teeth over the head.

"Shit Jake, where did you get so good?"

He placed soft kisses up and down my length.

"Actors get around Sam." He said before he started moving his tongue over my thighs again.

"That works for me."

He chuckled as he slowly brought me into his mouth.

Each inch made me moan more. I tried to keep it down but I was without success.

He started to swallow around me as I went down his throat. Now he started to moan around me.

"Jake," Lord. "I'm close."

He pulled me from his throat and into his mouth as I came.

If that wasn't amazing enough, he moved his tongue all over me; making sure he didn't miss a drop.

When I was done, he moved up and began to kiss me again.

"You taste amazing." He whispered into my mouth.

I had no reply.

He pulled down his boxers, but I didn't have time to marvel at him.

I knew what came next in this.

He placed two fingers in my mouth as I started to run my fingers over his amazing body. His abs, his back, his sweet perfect ass.

He removed his fingers and placed them; one at a time; into me.

I moaned when he touched that one spot in me.

"That's your prostate Sam." He whispered huskily in my ear.

He turned me around and held my hands on the wall.

I liked this dominating side of him.

He slowly moved into me. A hiss of pain burst forth from me followed by a groan of pleasure.

He started to moan into my neck. His hands moved to pump me.

I moved my hands back to scratch along his sides.

He adjusted to the side a step and began to hit that one spot in me over and over again.

I felt like heaven. The blissful oblivion of heaven.

One of his hands laced through my hair.

I felt my orgasm curl up inside me, waiting to be free.

I came again into his hand and as I clenched up he came deep inside me.

"Wow. I love celebrities." I snickered as we pulled our clothes back on.

As we left the stall, we realized that although the paparazzi left, half of the pack was standing outside the door.

* * *

_**J&S: Yeah, we're drooling too.**_

_**Wishing you Black skies and Clearwater.**_


End file.
